Mine
by LadyPancake
Summary: Kruz defeats a friend that became an enemy and watches the corpse burn. He is victorious. Luffy searches for him, impatient for his return.
1. The Sickness

A/N - **I don't own anything other than my OC's and the plot.** This short story may be a bit difficult to follow since the plot starts out in the middle of everything. Read and comment if you want, flames will be used to power up the furnace of my mecha-ship.

* * *

 _Sickening_

"Did you know that ravens were thought to be symbols of death?" I asked as I walked towards Mine in my new form, the long-beaked skull mask perched on the side of my head with thin cracks running through the bleached bone, my hands morphed into onyx claws tapered off into five deadly points, resembling armor that faded into the black feathers reaching my elbows. I tapped one of my newly transformed fingers on the bone, three clicks that seemed to resound forebodingly throughout the battlefield occupied by only he and I. "It's quite the fitting attire, no?" My feet, equally armored but only with three talons protruding outwards and one behind, providing balance to my form, paused, the click of stone brought to a halt. I knew he wouldn't answer, or more like, he couldn't. It was far too long a battle that worn me out both physically and mentally, but I've finally gained the upper hand. "You lost, Mine. And the legacy you've always hoped for will die along with you" I stretched out my non-injured wing into the sky, slick feathers straining as light was absorbed within it's inky depths, creating a shadow that consumed Mine's kneeling form, body screaming to move, to react, but nothing would obey him. He only watched in horror at the sight of what could only be described as a vengeful figure wreathed in both light and dark, the blue scarf flapping to the side like a banner of some sort, matching those eyes that echoed the sea he longed to return to. I could see the fear in his eyes and for some strange reason, there was a sick feeling in my gut. I was briefly reminded of the little boy who used to carry me on my back while I was sickly and would always, without fail, go to the ocean, knowing the the smell of the sea would calm my violent fevers. I remembered the smiles, the stories, and the promises of going out to become a great pirate hunter. I remembered everything and it came back like a tidal wave of sorrow and guilt.

I didn't hesistate in striking his still form, straightening my fingers into a point and tearing it through his neck in one, fluid motion.

'Goodnight, Mine'


	2. The Matches

_Fire_

I groped around in my pockets for a match, sighing in relief when I found one and scraping it against a particularly rough-looking stone. After some tries and curses, a flame was set and I looked at the body that I covered with my coat, feet poking out from the material. I threw the match squarely onto his chest and without much thought, turned around and limped away, awkwardly holding my injuried wing while the other was tucked behind my back. I didn't want to be there when the smell of burning flesh hit my nose.

I sweatdropped at how far I actually flew off, a few miles by the look of it, since I was surrounded by broken rock instead of forest and actual civilization.

Ah damn, this was such a pain.


	3. The Reassurance

_A gentle reassurance_

 _"I told you I'll be the one who'll end this, Remmy! I kind of fit in that role anyways, don't you think so?" Kruz grinned, already running into the forest after the figure who was no doubt Mine, morphing into his bird form and flapping off, melding in with the darkness far too quickly for Reimbrad's liking. Reimbrad grinned, pulling back from a well-placed punch that made his opponent barrel into the side of a building. "Don't call me that, idiot. And come back alive!" He would place all his faith into Kruz now, since believing was the only thing he could do at this moment. Turning his back to the forest, he leapt back into the fray._

Reimbrad opened his eyes, blearily trying to make sense of what was going on. "Commander!" A joyful chorus of voices assualted his earbuds, making him wince in both irritation and pain. "The hell...?" He grunted, sitting up and ignoring all the clamoring of his men as they expressed degrees of worry and relief. "Shut up, the lot of you" He snapped wearily, pushing away some person's face and swinging his feet off the cot, the brush of grass against bandaged feet somewhat comforting. He inspected his body, which was expertly covered with strips of cloth while he wore only a pair of shorts. It must have been the reindeer of the Strawhats, reminding him that he would have to go and thank the pirates later. Right now, he had something extremely important to do. He turned towards the group of men, addressing them sternly and asking, "Where's Kruz? Did he return yet?"

He was met with silence.

Panic filled his throat and he asked once more, "Where is he?" This time, one guy, the one who he pushed away by the face, answered almost remorsefully, "Vice-commander Kruz hasn't returned yet. Because the Gale Regiment was heavily impacted by the recent fight, we couldn't risk sending out any of the Jaegars. Almost all of them are injured, Commander Reimbrad!" Reimbrad almost felt his heart stutter in his chest, pausing as he inspected the men around him and beyond that, indeed all of them were hurt to some degree, something he couldn't decipher beforehand due to his worry for Kruz. Silently reprimanding himself for being so careless, he stood up unsteadily, much to the alarm of the group. "I'm fine" Reimbrad said reasurringly, trying to soothe their panic at their Regiment Commander already walking about despite his wounds. "You need the rest more than I do. Go and take a break" He smiled, patting a shoulder before walking off, towards the direction of where Kruz first left.

Reimbrad slicked back his light cocoa-colored hair, leaving two trailing strands on either side of his face as he paused only for a moment, looking into the woods as if hoping a figure with his path trailed with that sea blue scarf, grinning his stupid grin with bits of leaves and twigs stuck in his hair walked out in that moment, rubbing the back of his head like an idiot. he reached into his pocket, feeling around for the vivre card and taking it out. Good, he hadn't lost it in the fight and there was no glow eating away at the paper.

"Oi, Red-ossan!"

Reimbrad turned around slightly, watching one bandaged Monkey D. Luffy walking towards him, covered in a significant amount of bandages. It was confusing that the pirate called him 'Red-ossan'. He wasn't wearing any red nor was he old. 'It must be something with that mentality of his that the Strawhat crew is always repreimanding him about'. Reimbrad dismissed the title and instead acknowledged him. "Strawhat. Where's your crew?" Luffy grinned, shifting the iconic hat from under his shoulder to onto his head. "They're getting stuff for the party!" Reimbrad sighed quietly, never even hearing about the party in the first place but honestly, he didn't care right now. A party can be good for the frayed nerves of all the Jeagars anyways, plus it's amazing how much good food and music can help a person just recently in battle. "Anyways, I've been looking for Kruz! You know where he went?" His cheerful voice jerked Reimbrad out of his thoughts, who looked at the scarred captain with something like curiosity in his eyes. "Why are you looking for him, Strawhat?" He grinned, replying, "I want him to join my crew!"

Oh.

 _Oh._

So it was like that. Strawhat must have been impressed by Kruz, many were after all. He was strong, reliable, trustworthy and a great partner to rely on, so it was no surprise that Strawhat wanted him. It was almost laughable, but Kruz was a stubborn man. He would feel like he still had something to do here, a place where even though he'd adjusted, just wasn't his calling. Reimbrad knew, hell, _everybody_ knew that Kruz's mother was a pirate and he wanted to become one just like her, but was unable to after Mine massacred the Tuley Family and countless others, including a few Jeagars. He couldn't be the one thing he aspired to be because of Mine, and it tore him apart. Reimbrad couldn't stand Kruz being in so much pain, so he sent him off for a few years to 'get stronger so we don't lose anymore people'. He knew Kruz must had been so deliriously happy, following his dream and quenching that thirst for adrenaline by sailing the seas and after he returned, with a _pirate_ crew, Reimbrad thought that he had finally found where he belonged. It was quite the opposite actually, and instead Kruz greeted the Commander with a, "I've finally gotten stronger. I've come back to finish what I've started".

It was agonizing to watch Kruz like this, denying what he wanted the most and sacrificing everything so he could 'finish what I've started'. It was admirable, but painful nevertheless. Perhaps Strawhat could convince Kruz to leave this place and give him the adventure he always thirsted for. Reinbrad smirked, raising an eyebrow as he shifted his weight to the rubble. "He's stubborn, Strawhat. You think you can just up and take him from our hands like that?" Strawhat was determined as well as unswayed. "He won't be happy here! He belongs in the sea, as a pirate!" Reinbrad too refused to back down from the teen, secretly growing pleased by the passing second as the captain continued, "I know that he wants to be out there, sailing and experiencing new and super cool things but he's stuck here, forced to throw away his dream because of that Mine bastard!" His voice quieted, eyes shadowed by the brim of his hat. "Nobody deserves that, carrying all that pain and smiling like nothing's wrong" At that moment, Reimbrad knew Strawhat was the one. He embodied adventure, recklessness, bravery and everything that he knew Kruz would faithfully follow. All it would probably take was a few nudges here and there and Kruz's carefully constructed facade would crack.

He deserved to be with the Strawhats, fighting and living and laughing alongside them. They already had a close bond with him, and Reimbrad knew that resisting them was increasingly becoming difficult for the vice-commander. Reimbrad barked out a laugh, clapping a hand on pirate's shoulder and announced, "I know what that idiot has gone through and how long he's suffered for. I'd be a dumbass not to notice. Go and find him, Monkey D. Luffy. Make him join even if you have to drag him kicking and screaming onto your ship!" He pushed the vivre card into the rubberman's hand and walked away, eyes closed and a smile still on his lips.

'He's one hell of a guy, that Monkey D. Luffy'

The patter of sandaled feet and the call of "Gomu gomu no Rocket!" seemed to answer his musings.

Kruz was going to be fine.


	4. The Pulse of Life

_The Heart is triumphant_

Luffy was astounded when the vivre card, which was already halfway burnt through, led him to a figure wearing a bird skull mask on the side of his head and two wings emerging from thier back, feathers crumpled and hanging low, as if conveying the unspoken pain he was in. One shone a dull crimson while the other was flared out slightly. His hands and feet had morphed into something that resembled a cross between a bird and armor, but Luffy knew that this was Kruz and he was dying. "Kruz! Oi!" Luffy ran towards the male, who's head was resting against the bark of the tree and half-lidded gaze tracing over to the pirate far too slowly. "Lu...ffy...?" I breathed out, far too tired to realize that his rubbery hands were clasped onto my wrists, the exclamation of, "You're so cold!" reaching my ears. "Yeah... people are like that when they're dying" I mumbled, closing my eyes as the rubberman's warmth seemed to caress my skin like a blanket. "Don't say that! And keep your eyes open, you hear me?! Keep talking, even if you feel like sleeping!" He had slung me over his back, piggyback style, since there was no other way to carry me without my wings getting in the way. I rested my head against the crook of his neck, almost crooning at the much accepted warmth as I asked quietly, "What should... I talk ... about then?"

"Anything!"

The beat of his sandals against earth matched the pulse of his heart, a nostalgic feeling of when Mine used to hold me to his chest when I was heaving for breath through violent, wet coughs. His heartbeat always calmed me, much like Strawhat's. "That's a bit... broad... for a topic..."

"I'll listen. I'll listen to every word, so just don't sleep, okay?" His voice was calm and I felt a sting of pain in my heart. It was painful, constantly being reminded of what I could never be. I wanted to just spread my wings and fly as close as I could to the sea my mother and I loved so much, abandon all my worries and live a life full of adventure. Right now was a crucial moment for the Gale Regiment though, years of planning and executing led up to this day, when Mine, the last connection to the underground Tenryuubito network in this part of the New World was killed, we could now operate freely and gain access to said network. If I leave now, then what would happen to Reimbrad and all the Jeagars under his command? Reimbrad would have difficulty finding a new vice-commander and I was going to do everything I could to remain capable to him. I've finally become strong enough to stand by his side and I knew I had proven it with Mine's defeat. I've already written down all the important tidbits I gathered while shuffling through his mind, planning to relay them to the boss as soon as I could via Den-Den mushi. With this information, we would gain the upper hand and no doubt would the Revolutionary Army soon be scrambling about to make use of the stuff as well. I smiled.

I wouldn't die. Not like this.


	5. Portugas D Ace

_Beautiful Memories_

 _I hadn't expected to be confronted by the same pirate I fought with not two hours ago, who stuck out his hand and exclaimed, "Be my first-mate" with a grin that I swore would split his (freckled?) face in two if he kept that up. What surprised me even more was my sudden attention to the pirate, who glowed with the intensity of a star. I couldn't help but accept his offer, knowing that I would get something priceless out of this. He had now tugged me out of my chair, bolting out with me in tow, the bartender bellowing in anger as he gave chase. He was the kind of guy who attracted trouble and that was just the way I liked it. Living recklessly, fighting with everything he had (I would figure this out later); he was an ideal pirate and I was drawn to him almost instantly. I laughed breathlessly, feeling more free than I had in years, the thumping of boots against hard packed dirt was music to my ears, or perhaps that was just the continuous rush of excitement coursing through my veins like a drug._

 _I knew then that I wouldn't regret my choice in following this man._

* * *

Questions? Concerns? Review me!

Thank you for reading my story and as always, this is LadyPancake, signing out!


End file.
